


Emotionless

by Felix_The_KitKat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_The_KitKat/pseuds/Felix_The_KitKat
Summary: "Doctor, if you want the truth, I don't feel anything. I feel no sympathy, no remorse, no sadness. Tell me Doctor, is something wrong with me?"





	Emotionless

Sociopath, the dictionary defines this as a person with a personality disorder manifesting itself in extreme antisocial attitudes and behavior and a lack of conscience. But to the world it means someone who kills out of cold blood with no remorse. Its funny how the actions of a few can change the way a word is defined. Many people think I'm crazy for thinking this but this is the truth. Not all sociopaths want to kill someone, it is society that makes them all out to be murders. But if this is what society expects, then what does that make me?


End file.
